newagenarutofandomcom-20200214-history
Jutsu/Techniques
The basic template for creating custom techniques can be found on: Custom Jutsu Format. Chakra and Jutsu Rules Chakra is, obviously a very important part of the world and lore of the New Age Naruto. I mean who doesn't wanna shoot fireballs that can level a city at people, amiright?!? With that being said, this group uses the spell point variant of the d20 system with rules taken from the vitalizing variant. Some important points: you cannot use more than your caster level's worth of chakra points into a single jutsu (which means that as a 20th level caster, you could only spend 20 points on a Kirin (S-Rank) Jutsu. This means it can be quickened, but not empowered or maximized, as quicken would bring it up to 19: 17 base + 2 cost for metajutsu. You could empower a meteor swarm at caster level 21: 17 base + 4 feat cost.) Chakra points across all classes are summed up into a single pool, and when the value of your character's total spell points drops to 1/2 of this value (rounded up), your character becomes fatigued. If your character's spell pool drops to 1/4 (rounded up) of their maximum value, then the character is considered exhausted. If a character reaches 0 Chakra points, they may take 2 points of con damage to give themselves a number of temporary chakra points equal to their character level, but this is a standard action. Chakra points do not naturally regenerate, but for a safer option a charater may spend a full round action to infuse chakra. This grants half your character level in chakra points (rounded down) and may be done a number of times equal to your constitution modifier (without penalties or damage) per day. A character can only hold a certain number of jutsu in their mind, based on their intelligence score and the highest level of jutsu their class can cast. A table with bonus jutsu per day can be found here. In order to have access to these bonus jutsu, a character must spend time in RP training these additional techniques, based on their Learn DC.A character may use two slots of a lower class to grant themselves a jutsu of a higher rank as well, (You may sacrifice two A-Rank jutsu in order to use a bonus S-Rank jutsu). A higher constitution score will also grant a character bonus chakra points per day, found on the table here. DCs for jutsu are usually set by the character's Charisma or Wisdom modifier, depending on the class they take. Taijutsu users use their strength or dexterity to set the DC of their jutsu. E rank jutsu are 0; D 1-2, depending on the jutsu used; C 3-4, depending on the jutsu used; B 5-6, depending on the jutsu used; A 7-8, depending on the jutsu used; S 9th level. Kinjutsu and certain unique jutsu are considered epic level jutsu (10th level) and cannot be used unless the character has taken the Epic Jutsucraft feat. Depending on the rank of the jutsu, it will cost a different amount of chakra points to use: E Rank jutsu are free, but can only be used a combined total of times per fight equal to the character's Con Modifier. D rank jutsu cost 3 point, C rank costs 5, B rank 7, A rank 9 and S rank cost 11. Learning bonus jutsu is based on your character's Learn skill (character level + int modifier). The DC to learn E rank jutsu have a DC 15 which must be met 2 times in the course of learning the technique (minimum 2 sessions). Rank D jutsu have a DC 25 to learn, which must be met 2 times as well. Rank C jutsu have a DC 30 requirement, but must be met 3 times to learn a jutsu (3 sessions). Rank B jutsu have a DC 40 to learn, which must be met 3 times (3 sessions). Rank A have a DC 50 to be met 3 times (3 sessions). S rank Jutsu have a DC of 60, which must be met 4 times (4 sessions at least). A character gains their normal progression of jutsu upon reaching a new level, these bonus jutsu are optional based on the player's discretion to pursue or not. A DM (Kage) or a GM (Nathree) may change the DCs of a particular jutsu based on difficulty or effect. A character may search out a mentor in order to teach them a jutsu. The mentor doesn't need to have the jutsu on their list of techniques known in order to teach it, but they must have the nature required to perform the jutsu. A character learning jutsu from a mentor may use that mentor's level in place of their own for determining their learn check. A mentor who knows the jutsu being taught can use their full level bonus, while a mentor who only knows the nature may only apply half their bonus, rounded down. A mentor must be a character over level 25. Countering Jutsu Unlike in most Naruto RP groups, here most jutsu can be avoided or resisted simply by virtue of making a save. This means that countering jutsu with jutsu is at best a secondary option. However, if a character is wishing to go the route of being a counter-ninja that option is certainly available. A jutsu can only be countered by another technique of an equal rank to it. If a jutsu is countered by a nature it is weak against, the technique being used to counter can be one rank lower, and if it is strong against the countering technique, it must be one level higher than the jutsu being countered. Upon countering a jutsu both techniques are considered expended. To counter a jutsu, you must select an opponent as the target of the counterspell. You do this by choosing the ready action. In doing so, you elect to wait to complete your action until your opponent tries to cast a spell. (You may still move your speed, since ready is a standard action.) If the target of your counter tries to cast a jutsu, make a reflex check (DC 15 + the jutsu’s level). This check is a free action. If the check succeeds, you correctly identify the opponent’s jutsu (the rank and the nature) and can attempt to counter it. If the check fails, you cannot counter. Also, logic does apply here, not all jutsu can be used to counter (Hiding in Mist Jutsu cannot be used to counter a technique, but Water Wall or Water Gunshot might be used). To succesfully counter a jutsu you must do caster level check (1d20 + your caster level vs 11 + the enemy's caster level). If you succeed your jutsu counters theirs and both jutsu are considered expended harmlessly. This is simply the base progression of events in order to counter a jutsu, and feats exist that modify these steps, and a character with a doujutsu such as the Byakugan or the Sharingan is able to bypass the jutsucraft check, as they are able to see the chakra and seals that go into forming the jutsu. Natureless Transformation Jutsu/Techniques Chakra Flow Body Replacement Technique Cloak of Invisibility Technique Chakra Sensing Clone Technique Fission Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Sexy Technique Transformation Technique Sealing/Summoning Technique Four Violet Flames Formation Summoning: Rashomon Summoning: Triple Rashomon Summoning: Quintuple Rashomon Hiding with Camouflage Technique Mystical Palm Technique Aburame Clan Jutsu Insect Gathering Insect Platform Insect Jamming Insect Jar Insect Cocoon Insect Sphere Insect Clone Iburi Clan Jutsu Body Oxidation Jutsu Body Dispersion Jutsu Wind Release Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. List of Wind Release Jutsu Wind release: Great Breakthrough Sickle Weasel Technique Wind Release: Rasengan Slash Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Cast Net Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind release: Repeated Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshurkien Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Infinite Air Wave Slash Great Sickling Wind Blast Technique Air Wave Slash Shielding Winds Technique Dance of the Wild Monkey Wind Enclosure Technique Flying Monkey Technique Wind Scythe Technique Sudden Gust of Wind Lightning Release Lightning Release is created by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra. Allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. List of Lightning Release Jutsus Body Pathway Derangement Chidori Chidori Sword Chidori Current Chidori Senbon Chidori Sharp Spear Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of the Lightning Pillar Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind Lightning Release: False Darkness Lightning Release: Lariat Kirin Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Black Panther Lightning Release: Spider Web Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Snake Thunder Lightning Release: Thunder Hell Stab Earth Release Allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. List of Earth Release Jutsus Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Earth Flow Divide Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Dropping Lid Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique Earth Release: Golem Technique Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique Earth Release: Rock Shelter Earth Release: Sandwich Technique Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique Rock Clone Technique Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique Water Release Allows the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. List of Water Release Jutsus Water Gun Technique Water Gun: Two Guns Technique Hiding in Mist Technique Dustless Bewildering Cover Technique Steaming Danger Tyranny Technique Water Prison Technique Drowning Water Blob Technique Heavenly Weeping A Thousand Feeding Sharks Technique Water Prison Shark Dance Technique Bubbles Technique Exploding Water Colliding Wave Five Feeding Sharks Technique Water Shark Bullet Technique Great Water Shark Bullet Technique Great Water Arm Technique Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Gunshot Hiding in Water Technique Starch Syrup Capture Technique Water Bullet Technique Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Summoning Technique: Black Water Katana Water Release: Water Blade Technique Sealing technique: Octopus Hold Ink Clones Bubble Dome Ink Bubble Explosion Bubble Slime Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Colliding Wave Super Beast imitating Drawing Sealing Technique: Super Beast Vision Staring Bullet Water Release: Duo of the Liquid Shadow Sealing Technique: Black Water Blob Super God Imitating Drawing Fire Release It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. List of Fire Release Jutsus Uchiha Flame Formation Hiding in Ash Technique Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu Exploding Flame Formation Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Flame Whirlwind Jutsu Great Dragon Fire Jutsu Great Flame Flower Ash Pile Burning Jutsu Cloud Style Flame Beheading Jutsu Flame Bullet Jutsu Great Fire Destruction Great Fireball Jutsu Great Fire Annihilation Great Flame Technique Advanced Nature Techniques Ice Release * List of Ice Release Jutsus Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Ice Dome Ice Release: Earth Chain Ice Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Fist Ice Sword Technique Certain-Kill Ice Spears Ice Doors Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Wood Release * is created by simultaneously combining the Earth and Water natures List of Wood Release Jutsus Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands Mayfly Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands Top Transformed Buddha Transmission Wood Wood Clone Technique Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release Cutting Technique Wood Release: Five Element Combination Technique Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Release: Great Spear Tree Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Wood Release: Hōbi Technique Wood Release: Hotei Technique Wood Release: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Several Hundred Hands Wood Release: Transformation Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique Wood Release: Wood Human Technique Wood Release: Wood Spikes Ring Lava Release * is created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Earth natures. List of Lave Release Jutus Lava Release Chakra Mode Lava Release: Ash Stone Seal Technique Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique Lava Release: Rubber Ball Lava Release: Rubber Rope Lava Release: Rubber Wall Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Storm Release * is created by simultaneously combining the Lightning and Water natures. List of Storm Release Jutsus Storm Release Secret Technique: Demon Dragon Storm Storm Release: Black Hunting Storm Release: Laser Circus Storm Release: Thunder Cloud Inner Wave Boil Release * is created by simultaneously combining the Water and Fire natures. List of Boil Release Jutsus Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength Erupting Propulsion Fist Erupting Strong Foot Dust Release is created by simultaneously combining the Fire, Earth, and Wind natures. List of Dust Release Jutsus Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Dust Release: Release from the Mortal Coil Explosion Release * is hinted to be made of the Earth and Lightning nature List of Explosion Release Jutsus [[C1|C'1']] C2 C3 C4 Explosive Clay Explosive Landmines Clay Clone List of Explosion Release Jutsus Scorch Release * is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Fire and Wind natures. List of Scorch Release Jutsus Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique Scorch Release: Steaming Murder Magnet Release * is implied to be created by simultaneously combining the Wind and Earth natures. List of Magnet Release Jutsus Armor of Sand Desert Suspension Iron Sand Drizzle Iron Sand Gathering Assault Iron Sand World Method Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral Sand Body Jutsu Shield of Gold Dust Yin Release The basis of imagination and spiritual energy. List of Yin Release Jutsus * Bell Ring Genjutsu * Black Spider Lily * Bringer-of-Darkness Technique * Cat Genjutsu * Demonic Flute: Phantom Sound Chains * Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique * Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique * Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique * Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death * Genjutsu Kiss * Hazy Genjutsu * Hundred Blooming Flowers Technique * Interrogation Genjutsu * Leaf-Style Willow * Mist Servant Technique * Offsetting Sound * Paralysing Flute Genjutsu * Phantasmal Killer Jutsu * Poison Moth Genjutsu * Rockslide Genjutsu * Shadow Clutch Technique * Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique * Shadow Imitation Technique * Shadow Sewing Technique * Shadow–Neck Binding Technique * Sly Mind Affect Technique * String Bean Binding Illusion * Temple of Nirvana Technique * Time Reversal Technique * Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind * Shadow Hell Technique * Demonic Illusion: Black Water Needle Fire Yamanaka Clan Techniques Mind Body Disturbance Technique Yang The basis of vitality and physical energy. List of Yang Release Jutsus * Ballistic Waterwheel * Human Bullet Tank * Multi-Size Technique * Super Open Hand Slap * Super: Human Bullet Tank * Destroying Axe Fist * Jet Booster Jump Kinjutsu Chimera Technique Flying Thunder God Taijutsu/Kenjutsu Early Sacrifice Kosen Shidensen Tenmyaku Kisatsu Senga Jinkei Kagenui Aragami Kamui Gentle Fist: These attacks are the trademark style of the Hyuuga clan, and can damage either the user's hit points or their chakra, at the user's discretion. Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms Eight Trigrams: Protecting 64 Palms Eight Trigrams: 128 Palms Eight Trigrams: Rotation Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Wall Palm Eight Trigrams: Palm Bottom Eight Trigrams: One Body Blow Eight Trigrams: Mountain Crusher Eight Trigrams: Tenketsu Destroyer